Harvest Moon Nowadays II
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: Harvest Moon Nowadays II is a sequel to Harvest Moon Nowadays. In this story, A young man by the name of Kai moves to Mineral Town for the sake of his father's restaurant down there, however what happens when he happens to meet a certain pink haired girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Pink Haired Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Author's note: Konnichiwa! This is my sequel to Harvest Moon Nowadays, I hope you like this one. This is for all the Popuri and Kai fans out there! ---

Chapter 1: The Pink Haired Girl 

The night air was heavy and humid; Mayor Thomas stood at the edge of the pier. The boat from the main land came sailing up in the distance. As the boat docked, a young man with a purple bandanna got off the boat.

"You must be Mayor Thomas." stated the young man. Mayor Thomas smiled at him.

"Yes I am. You must be Kai." Said the Mayor as he looked out to sea. Kai frowned a little.

"I'm sure I can get my father's restaurant running down here again!" Claimed Kai as he looked at the beach here at Mineral Town. The beach was vast it must've spread out all the way around the island.

"So shall we get started?" asked the Mayor as he looked at Kai with a hesitant smile.

"Sure!" exclaimed Kai as he let out a fake laugh. The Mayor simply smiled and began to show Kai around Mineral Town.

After seeing most of the town, the Mayor finally stopped at a farm, the farm had chickens outside and there stood a girl. She was the prettiest girl Kai had ever seen.

"Hello Popuri, how is Lillia?" asked Mayor Thomas. The girl looked up and smiled.

"She's Fine Mayor, oh who is this with you?" asked Popuri as she walked over to them. Kai felt his face burn as she smiled at him.

"This is Kai, he's going to be running the beach house restaurant for the summer." stated the Mayor. Kai smiled back at her until a woman with pink hair came out of the house.

"Popuri, it's time for my check up I'll be back at four." said the woman. Popuri looked worried, but gave her mother a smile.

"Okay mom, I'll have dinner down for us then." called Popuri as her mother began on her way to the clinic. Popuri then turned to Kai and gave him a fake smile.

"I'll see you later Kai, I've got to get started one dinner." stated Popuri as she started to walk back into the house, however she was stopped by Kai's voice as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me help! I'm a good cook, and…." Kai said to Popuri as he slowly let go of her wrist.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:Cooking with Popuri

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Author's note: Konnichiwa! Here is the new chapter of HMN II I hope you all like it. - Oh and gomen nasai for making you all wait so long…. Please don't hate me! Oh and please R & R. I'm going to be pretty busy from here on out, I have to pass my history class and start to study my driving hand book, so I'm really sorry if a story isn't updated in a while. Are you still doing reading my useless notes lol. huggles all readers see you in the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Cooking with Popuri 

Popuri looked at him and sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt… Okay Kai please come in." replied Popuri as she walked inside the house. Kai followed her inside. Inside the house, was the kitchen and right beside it the living room. Popuri had already begun to get out some pots and pans.

"So what are you planning on having for dinner?" asked Kai as Poprui placed the frying pan on the stove.

"I'm planning on making grilled fish and some egg sandwiches." claimed Popuri as Kai stared at her.

"Kai, can you get me a knife and some salt, oh and butter please?" asked Popuri as she began to grill the fish in the frying pan. Kai nodded and began to get the items Popuri requested out of the refrigerator, spice rack, and the silverware cupboard.

"Here you are Popuri." Stated Kai as he gave Poprui the items.

"Thank you Kai, could you watch the food while I go see where my big brother is?" asked Popuri giving Kai a very happy smile. Kai blushed but continued to help out Popuri. After about an hour dinner was done.

"Thank you so much for all your help Kai." Replied Popuri.

"No problem." said Kai smoothly. Just the Popuri's older brother Rick walked in.

"Popuri! Who is he!" Yelled Rick as he looked at Kai from head to toe already stereotyping him. Kai stared at the fellow with red hair and gave a simple smile.

"RICK! You have no right to yell at him! He was just helping me cook dinner and besides he's new here!" shouted Popuri to Rick. Rick gave a disgusted snort and then went up to his room. Soon after, Lillia, Popuri's mother came home from the clinic.

"Why hello there. Did you help Popuri make all this?" asked Lillia with a smile pasted on her face.

"Yes, I hope you enjoy it." Replied Kai as he went to leave.

"Kai wait, would you like to stay for dinner with us?" asked Popuri as she put another plate down on the table.

"That's okay I better get going back to the inn now. Maybe some other time. C'ya." Kai stated as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen nasai for taking sow long on this chapter. I was having writer's block . lol Anyways here is the new HMN II chapter! Enjoy! Oh and please R & R!

**Chapter 3: Fight! **

After leaving the poultry farm, Kai took a side trip to the beach. The wind was blowing pretty good, Kai let out a sigh. After staring out to sea for a long time, Kai smiled too himself.

"Well, I think dad might have been wrong for saying this was a wasted trip… I mean she was pretty cute.." Kai said too himself as he left the beach and started to go to the inn.

After reaching the inn, Kai was greeted by three very unpleasant men.

"Who the heck do you think you are!" shouted the one who was obviously drunk.

"And who do you think you are getting all cute with my sister!" shouted the boy with glasses and red hair. The third man was about to speak when a girl with red hair came running down the stairs.

"Enough! Geez, get over it you're all acting like a bunch of babies. Sorry for all this Kai, Why don't you go up to your room now." retorted Ann as Kai walked up passed her.

Kai went to his room and was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Kai as he opened the door only to be greeted by a fist! Kai feel to the ground as he looked up at his attacker. The man had somewhat of a grayish hair color.

"a'n the'y s'ay yoush cities boyish ar'e toughs." stated the drunken man. Kai felt his face flash with anger as he got up to his feet and responded with a punch back. The two men continued to fight, until finally Doug the inn's owner came running between them and tearing them apart.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Doug as he held Duke against the wall and another man with light brown hair and a hat held Kai back.

"I don't know how this started but it's stopping right now!" shouted Doug as he called Manna to come take Duke home. Doug turned to Kai.

"I'm sorry bought this." Doug said as he went back into the kitchen. Kai walked up to his room, only to be greeted by Doug's daughter Ann.

"Here." stated Anna as she handed Kai a small first aid kit for his wounds.

"Thanks, are those people down there always like that?" asked Kai. Ann turned to him.

"Not really, but for some reason you seem to anger them, I think they think you're a Smooth talker gotta go do the dishes now, bye." replied Ann as she left out the door. Kai thought to himself 'a smooth talker?' Soon after he bandaged his wounds, he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Fireworks Display?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! Or any of the others games of it, I'm just a fangirl of the series! - huggles cow plushie

Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry for the long delay in this story, I'm planning on making the next chapter the final one. Hope you guys like it so far. Well please R & R! .

Chapter 4: Fireworks Display, What's that? 

Kai awoke in his room at the inn, the end of summer was coming closer and closer it seemed. Kai slowly got dressed in his normal attire. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kai thought to himself as he went over to the door. At the door stood no other then Popuri she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Kai! I hope this is a good time! My mother made a dish of scrambled eggs for you." Popuri stated as she held out a plate of food.

"Thanks." Kai said as he took the plate without any hesitation. "Come in." Popuri entered the room, with a smile.

"Kai, I was wondering if you knew about the fireworks display tomorrow evening?" Popuri asked shyly, Kai looked at her for a couple of minutes.

"What's that?" he asked with a confused look on his face, Popuri looked at him in disbelief!

"It's a display of all kinds of different fireworks! It's so pretty!." Popuri claimed as she gave Kai a smile. Kai blushed a bit feeling rather stupid, after all it was so obvious what it was.

"So, Kai would you like to go with me?" Popuri asked her face turning a pale red color. Ai looked at her happily.

"Sure, Do you wanna meet here, or should I go get you?" asked Kai as he continued to smile at Popuri, only making her blush more.

"Sure! See you tomorrow Kai" replied Popuri as she began to run out the door quickly. Kai smiled to himself, however one thought ran though his head… Was this a date?


	5. Chapter 5: That Pink Haired Girl

1** Okay here we go the final chapter. Gomen Nasai for the long wait! **

**Chapter 5: That Pink Haired Girl**

Kai smiled to himself, however one thought ran though his head… Was this a date?

The next day Kai paced across his room at the inn, this was the first time he had ever really liked someone this much and he was going to go see a fireworks display!

"What... should I say.." he said nervously as he practiced talking to an imaginary Popuri.

Meanwhile at the poultry farm Popuri stood in front of the mirror looking at her self. She had bought a new outfit just for the event, she had been waiting for this event ever since had met Kai.

She didn't know what it was about him but she knew she couldn't help but do anything for him. He was her first and only true love.

It was now 5:50 pm, Popuri stood in the town square waiting. Kai approached slowly. He still was having trouble concentrating on what he was going to say to her.

As he walked, he saw her standing in the middle of the square looking around for him. As he gazed upon her he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Hey, Popuri!" Kai finally called to her. Popuri turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Kai! Are you ready to go to the fireworks Display?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, shall we?" Kai asked her as he took her hand and escorted her to the beach. The beach was crowed with couples out to see the fire works there was Cliff and Ann, Doctor and Elli, Grey and Mary, Rick, and Karen and Jack and Aja.

After talking a bit to some of the people there the fireworks were ready to begin!

"Kai wanna go out to the docks?" Popuri asked with a smile. She shivered a bit she was somewhat afraid to tell him now, but she knew that if she didn't tell him how she felt now she never would. They went to the far end of the docks and gazed at the fireworks.

"Kai?"

"Popuri?" They both said as they looked over at the same time.

"You go first.." Popuri said as she smiled at him.

"No that's okay you tell me what you were going to say first." Kai replied as he waited for her correspondence. Popuri blushed as she looked up at the fireworks. Her mind was racing what should I do...? She screamed in her mind.

"Kai... I.. Wanted to tell you that... I...LOVE YOU!" She shouted at him as her face turned several shades of red. Kai didn't respond for several minutes.

He just sat there. Could this be true, he thought as she looked over toward the pink haired girl who he wanted more then anything to be his and his alone.

"Kai, did you hear me?" Popuri asked him nudging him in the shoulder. Kai looked over at her and smiled happily.

"Yeah, I love you too Popuri!" Kai claimed as he embraced her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

End –

Author's Notes: So did you like it? Tell me okay. . I might make another story with another HM couple so e-mail me who you want to be in the next story okay!


End file.
